


In 1945 He Hated to Fly

by ViolinDemons



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolinDemons/pseuds/ViolinDemons
Summary: 最坏的在于，你总是要回到这个糟糕的世界。
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Credence Barebone





	In 1945 He Hated to Fly

**Author's Note:**

> 死靠得就跟你一样近。死的反面是欲望。
> 
> ——田纳西·威廉斯《欲望号街车》

***

汤姆·里德尔面无表情地看向他所唤回的死者。知道他成功了。复活石在他指根上转了三圈，游魂从地下升起，有血有肉却又如此苍白；不是幽灵，不是活体，更像是被封印在线格里纹路清晰的墨水。就像他曾经储存在日记本中的一样。男人体态瘦削，颌骨尖锐，似乎因习惯沉默而紧紧地抿着嘴，保持了他生前一贯寡言的特征。他看起来并不欣喜，也缺乏其他的情绪表达。克雷登斯木然地睁大眼睛打量着四周，显然在试图消化面前的状况。——他不可能还活着……他应该死去，很长、很长时间了。

久到这个世界上不再有人记得他。而世界将如常转动，人们会从战斗中痊愈、平复，拥有新生活。有一团黑色雾气死在了交火中，而那无关紧要。意识到这一点，久违的悲伤几乎立刻就攀满了他的心。像一片含有剧毒的爬山虎。慢慢地，三分钟内，他开始想起事情。支离破碎的过往涌进他的脑子（他现在到底算不算复活了呢？）先是琐屑，然后是经过，最后是结果。他死前来不及一一回顾的碎片宛如洪流般冲开了回忆的阀门。他想起人们如何炸碎了他的心：最后一次，彻底而不留痕迹地。

克雷登斯的肋骨被不存在的疼痛所困扰。他口干舌燥，也许迫切想要一杯水。想到这里他转向了里德尔，后者正失望地看着他。他怀疑自己的出现并未达到对方的预期。至少……那种由期待重组成恼怒的表情他在很多人的脸上见过。当克雷登斯告诉他们他做不到的时候。他总是做不到。

“纳吉尼和我说了你的事，”男孩不紧不慢地开口，随即霸道地补充道，“她现在是我的了。”

“纳吉尼不属于任何人。她是个——”

克雷登斯闭上了嘴，他想他最担心的事情之一可能已经发生了。在这个时空。不知道是哪一年。

“是条蛇。”里德尔言简意赅，“但我能和她继续沟通。她请求我带你回来。我是仁慈的，我决定帮我的朋友一个忙。”

他的眼睛锐利如蛇的獠牙，在克雷登斯的脸上反复扫视。换在十多年前，克雷登斯会因为畏惧这样的目光而羞愧地低下头，再一次深化他给予自身的诅咒，直到在某个临界点让力量反噬。他一次次陷入谵妄的原理就是这样。在所有夜不成寐的晚上，他学会了飞翔和破坏。他寄托在混沌的黑色里，俯掠过1926年的纽约，1927年的巴黎，再之后的奥地利与巴西，俯掠过他人生的每一道幻影。他几乎就是这样跟随他们环游了世界，但是却没来得及好好看一看。他的魔杖被撅折了，体内的默默然被彻底分离出来，于是，在某一个时刻，他们像扔掉一个毫无生机的破布娃娃一样扔掉了他。麦克白谋杀了时间，光明谋杀了克雷登斯。

死之前他想：这一切都没有意义。

”你还没有告诉我我为什么会回到这里，和你的名字。”克雷登斯回答。

“我是伏地魔大人。”这是他给自己起的假名吗？克雷登斯注意到他的脸已经朝着一种类似融化的热蜡一样诡谲的方向发展，“我拥有卡德摩斯·佩弗利尔的复活石。如果你曾经为格林德沃卖命，就会知道它是死亡圣器之一。”

是的，他知道。

他还知道他们并不希冀回到阳世，就和此时此刻的他一样。阴郁而冷漠，一心渴望着早点离开。沉落回没有生机、没有热度的死亡之中。

“放我回去，”他突然说，“无论是纳吉尼还是你，我已经一无是处。不用费心在我身上寻找什么……我是个哑炮。”吐出这个词的发音对他来说是一种折磨。但他可以忍受。

“你不是，我见到你第一面就知道了。你很强大……曾经很强大。我好奇，他们对你做了什么？”里德尔的指尖叩着桌子，实木发出嗒嗒的敲击声；他不再是个学生了，并且下定了决心要在这条路上从一而终。现在他看起来是全副武装打算披荆斩棘的主帅，带有某种傲慢的口吻：“……我查过你的案底，有多起谋杀与混乱被指控与你有关。奥睿利乌斯。”

更重要的，他也是一位邓布利多。和他最讨厌的老师一样。

——不再是了。

死人苦涩地转动着眼眸，被浸泡在尘埃与宕开的光线里，枝形烛台发散出的明亮似乎撕裂了他。因为他看上去始终是如此痛苦。他注意到克雷登斯大理石般的神情有了松动。并因此张开了嘴，终于决定否认。“不管你是从哪里听来的……不管你是伏地魔，还是谁。如果你了解实情，就会知道这是一个……”他挣扎着吐字，“谎言。”

他曾经享有了魔杖和身份。它们来自深渊。如果他能早一点冷静下来，就会发现虚假的事物组成了一个圆，一个又一个陷下去的漩涡，引诱他踩得更深。他太急于知道任何线索了。他不明白自己从哪里来，往哪里去，而阴影在他身上一天天成长着。他必须理解痛苦的源头，才能懂得怎么解决它。否则，他会死。它屈居在他骨头的夹缝里，因餐食人群的冷酷和恶意而变得愈发茁壮，已经准备好了僭越。所以格林德沃的出现实在是非常及时……就像他曾经投入过他所伪装的中年傲罗的怀抱一样，他再一次选择了踏进他的火圈。出于前车之鉴，他保留了必要的防线，但那很快就在格林德沃的巧舌如簧下节节败退；他把自己活成了他的武器。他令人闻风丧胆的恶灵。就像他豢养的一只野兽。

他曾经被教导去憎恨魔法。抵触魔法所带来的伤害，同时又隐秘地渴望着它。最后它们全转到了身体内部。他在还没有掌握魔咒之前已经学会了飞。不是任何一只鸟，而是一团摧枯拉朽的、愤怒凝汇而成的风暴，席卷百老汇大街，砸碎人们引以为傲的城市霓虹、浮华雕塑，让他的悲哀凌驾于众人之上。内心深处，最早的时候，他爱过飞行。怪力把他从贫瘠又软弱的空壳里拽了出来，他的肺先是如同压进了冷冻的沙丁鱼罐头一样透不过气来，然后变得可以尽情呼吸。到达任何高度，摧毁任何东西——要多少有多少。

那些时候，他正是一个诞生于沉默的死神。

“可是你全然不能对鬼魂免疫，是吗？”里德尔冷笑道。

他已经听出了端倪。现在他站了起来，和克雷登斯对峙着，并且像是刚刚发现后者身上有一些和他极度相似的特征：黑头发，锋利的轮廓，对某物强烈的欲望。与纳吉尼的亲密关系。这让他感到耻辱与厌恶。汤姆讨厌他沮丧的眼睛和懦弱的性格。他想他是弄懂了他沦落至此的理由。

“死的人越来越多，”他比划道，“然后你发现事情不像你想的那样。列车偏离轨道了。你就开始害怕，想要退出。你根本就是个懦夫，你是谁根本不重要。”

而他一直都只想知道他是谁。考乌斯，还是奥睿利乌斯？有人说出了这个金光闪闪的名字。他贪婪地听着，接受它如同小心翼翼接受一根凤凰的羽毛。不死鸟借他的肩头栖息，发出清亮的嘹唳，吐出的火焰能立刻炙熟人的骨肉。他们不是把它用于净化，而是出于某种险恶的目的，带着威风凛凛的神兽，向他流言中密谋毁灭他的兄长进发。这种盲目的复仇当然没有成功。格林德沃被关在了他一手缔造的纽蒙迦德，在他知道这一切的时候，鸟儿已经拖着热流涌动的尾巴飞走。克雷登斯最后见到它的一幕，像是燃烧的彗星。

死的时候还是有人叫他克雷登斯。或许从头到尾都只有克雷登斯。十八年前纳吉尼劝他别去：……他知道你来自哪里……而非你现在是谁。但他没听。

里德尔打断了这种对过往没完没了的煽情追溯。

新一任的，自封的，伟大黑魔王立在他面前，显得有些许的不耐烦，但仍然保持了他的冷静与克制。他迫切想知道他召回的亡灵是否对他还有用。

是的，他和其他人一样看到了这种化腐朽为残暴的可能性。非魔有枪炮和核弹，他们有克雷登斯。他的阴郁就是他的力量，他们祈祷……靠他所向披靡。

但是他是一个人。因为扭曲而变成了怪物，需要被温柔地对待。这一点他和纳吉尼非常一致。里德尔已经知道了。他居高临下地注视着迟疑的克雷登斯，毫无疑问地主导着这场谈话。

“我会比盖勒特·格林德沃做得更好。”他轻柔而又凶狠地说。克雷登斯几乎哑然失笑。“爱，恻隐，忌惮。这就是你们这些人的弱点。他拿到了老魔杖。他的主权无可避免，但是他注定什么也做不成。”

“你很自信。”

可你看起来只是个孩子。他没说。他们是在行走。已经走过了小径分岔的花园，杂草蔓生的卵石路。农夫铁犁翻起的泥土小山一样堆在脚边。克雷登斯没有选择，无法离开，跟从着他。他们继续向前。路标写明此处是小汉格顿村。最后他们在一座其貌不扬、甚至阴森古怪的小木屋前停下。克雷登斯发现门上钉着死蛇。一种他所陌生的象征。

“告诉我更多。”里德尔命令道。

TBC


End file.
